<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>do you believe in magic? by death-by-ladybug (fandomchildd), fandomchildd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458957">do you believe in magic?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/death-by-ladybug'>death-by-ladybug (fandomchildd)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/fandomchildd'>fandomchildd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ml drabbles [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Puns, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Mouse Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Multimouse, Snake Adrien Agreste | Aspik, Snekmouse - Freeform, Trapped In A Closet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:27:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/death-by-ladybug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/fandomchildd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>snekmouse fluff ft bad science puns and closets</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ml drabbles [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>do you believe in magic?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yall im tired, its 1am and i have challenged writers block to a duel<br/>writers block ignores me and sends me readers block<br/>artists block joins in<br/>today was not productive</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Looks like we’re going to be stuck here for a while,” Aspik said, frustration leaking into his voice as he rattled the doorknob one last time before giving up with a sigh that Multimouse felt keenly over the top of her head. She shivered, unable to move in the tiny closet they were trapped in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that she minded being trapped in a closet with her </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> cute, blonde, green eyed superhero partner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, she didn’t mind that at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now was decidedly </span>
  <em>
    <span>not the time</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Not when there was an akuma out there, raging out some injustice, and she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>trapped</span>
  </em>
  <span>, unable to transform into Ladybug, with </span>
  <em>
    <span>no way out</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaving her </span>
  <em>
    <span>main</span>
  </em>
  <span> cute, blonde, green-eyed superhero partner to fight the </span>
  <em>
    <span>violent</span>
  </em>
  <span> akuma tearing the city apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, um, Multimouse, what was your first akuma battle?” he asked, and Multimouse gasped, staring up at Aspik before ducking her head to avoid eye contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was too cute, she wasn’t prepared for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, um, Kwamibuster. The- the science teacher who saw the kwamis,” she stuttered out, hating how a blush rose to her cheeks and glad for the dim lighting for once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess she had her </span>
  <em>
    <span>ion</span>
  </em>
  <span> the prize- or, in this case, the kwami,” Aspik blurted out, and Multimouse jumped, nearly headbutting his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wore a shit eating grin that Multimouse swore was stolen right off of Chat Noir’s face. Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adrien’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>pun?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she asked, scandalized, as Aspik completely destroyed her perception of her mild-mannered crush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only </span>
  <em>
    <span>periodically</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he added on, casually enough that she nearly missed it, and Multimouse groaned, forgetting her inhibitions for once as she thumped her head against his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my kwami, </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> do all the guys I like have such </span>
  <em>
    <span>horrible</span>
  </em>
  <span> senses of humor,” Multimouse muttered, and immediately froze, squeezing her eyes shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, but all the good science puns </span>
  <em>
    <span>argon</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he shot back, then processed her words and choked. “You- you like </span>
  <em>
    <span>me?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded slowly, bracing herself for the rejection that would surely follow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aspik tilted her chin up tenderly and closed the gap between them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><span>my </span><a href="https://death-by-ladybug.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a><br/>my <a href="https://chaotic-caws.tumblr.com/">writing/art tumblr</a><br/>those last five words did NOT want to be written</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>